Study Break
by mh10anthony
Summary: <html><head></head>Elsa is tired; Hiccup is restless. A not so innocent study break between them turns heated. Rated T for mildly suggestive themes.</html>


**I was re-reading mah fic, Not Alone, ah last posted on this section and ah was dumbfounded. Ah found out ah became a victim of the awkward, weird and shameful 'disappearing text.' Ah also noted how childish ah sounded (still am though) when ah was talking about Jelsa. Sorry if ah offended anyone. Both of the problems are fixed. **

**Excuse mah horrible Scottish accent. **

**Enjoy. Be warned, it's fluffily fluffy. **

**Disclaimer: How to train your dragon and Frozen are the rightful property of DreamWorks Animation Studio and Disney respectively. I take no claims nor will I ever. **

* * *

><p><em>It's amazing how simplicity brings out originality...<em>

_ Sayings of the young, by M.A.H._

* * *

><p>Elsa, a lean and mesmerizing senior grumbles lowly in a vast library. Her blue eyes blink rapidly behind her reading glasses, trying to battle against the dangerous and threatening sleep. Exams are in a few weeks; Elsa can't afford a time to waste. Soft sounds slip past her rosy lips, repeating the terms in a low chant. The definitions are simple; so why is she having a hard time remembering? She shifts in the iron chair, straighten her shoulders and tries cramming once more.<p>

Her rear aches. Of course it should. She has been nestled in the chair for three hours! Her platinum hair, tied in a messy mop, falls in her eyesight. She jerks it away with a vigorous shake of her head. Her hand runs through them, and a mournful groan escape her throat. She is in sweatpants and an ordinary top, but still is the attractive figure she is praised for throughout the school, and maybe even the town. Her beauty isn't unnoticed by the hormonal boys passing her way ever so often. She didn't roll her eyes; no, Elsa is better than that. She just sits there, waiting for them to pass only to give them a cold piercing glare, hence, why her nickname, Elsa the Snow Queen, is so popular. Besides, her only interest is the unruly auburn hair boy hunched over a book.

His long strands of auburn hair hides his lean face and his palms that support his droopy head. He is slouching, eyes so close to the book one wonders if he suffers from myopia. But he doesn't; it is Hiccup-Hiccup the awkward but dazzling new item in the spotlight (courtesy of his abnormal growth sprout during the holiday).

Elsa was amused at first, but soon grew to hate it after the large stir he caused in the school and the female quarters, and loathes the ever-growing attention by his fan-girls. 'A bunch of idiots,' Elsa voices in her head, but knows twice not to say it out loud; and in fact, why would she? It was because of the growing fan club she realized she was jealous; and not long after, discovered unknown feelings.

Maybe it was like this since the beginning. He was the new kid in town, shy, awkward and cordial; and she was the town's beauty. It wasn't long before their paths had crossed and they had instantly become fast friends.

They were the talk of the neighborhood, the couple that ends all couples. Of course they were only friends though, or so both had thought and absentmindedly buried their true feelings. Weeks passed and they were inseparable; her parents even joked they were sewn to the hips. Many people saw it: The love, the care, the perfection of the two; many did, but Hiccup and Elsa were blind.

The summer came and she had to go away. It wasn't her choice, it was an order. And so when Elsa came back from her little trip, she had the shock of her life.

At first she was happy for him; seeing him in the spotlight. It was worth seeing and sharing a good laugh because he hated the spotlight as much as she did. Soon after, the girls came, and with them came all sorts of different ways and lines to capture the new 'heat' of the village. But he rejected the girls' advances. He knew they were interested in him just for his looks. They didn't stop though; their desperation increased and so did their ways. One even tried seducing him in the showers. But the worst of all was when Elsa was trying to talk to her best friend and they always disturbed her. They were irritating, she was irritated. And so the jealousy grew. Denial was the first thing she did, but then her dear sister Anna knocked a few senses into her. And now-and now, she couldn't be any happier.

Elsa huffs, and with a jerk of her head, settles the few strands of hair back in its rightful place. She wipes her eyes, groans, and commences once again to cram the endless notes.

With a dull thud Hiccup's book closes, and then steals a glance from his girlfriend. He smirks, realizing she was tired, and then clicks his tongue. Elsa perks up from her books. Her thin pink lips twists in a smile and she clicks her tongue. Hiccup bit down a laughter. His eyes meet hers, and he clicks his tongue once again.

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

"Would you two please stop that?" whispers a lanky freckled face boy harshly. He sighs dramatically, gathers his books in a messy pile and promptly storms off; his impugn mumbles of 'couples and their stupidity', reaching their ears.

Hiccup and Elsa muffles their laughter with their hands.

_Click._

_…_

_Click._

"I think the exams are getting to him, all those stress are probably killing the poor guy," says Elsa, playing with her locks as she stares at Hiccup.

"I guess so," shrugs Hiccup. He rises from his seat, and then approaches Elsa. "Speaking of stress," he says lowly, hands gliding over her smooth hands-a touch that sends shivers down her spine- "I noticed you've been," his hands trails to her shoulders and he squeezes them, "taking on a lot of stress lately." He pulls a chair next to her and settles down. Snaking a hand around her waist, he rest his chin on her shoulders. "Relax Elsa; all work and no play make Icsa a dull girl."

She pouts, and resists the urge to scoff. "I thought I made it clear I hated that nickname."

Hiccup shrugs. "But I love it," he whispers lowly in her ear. She shivers slightly. Hiccup takes advantage of it and pecks her neck tenderly. She playfully swats his face away.

"Just a couple more pages Hic. I need to ace this test."

Hiccup shakes his head. "You'll do fine Elsa; you've started studying months ago for the GCSE exams. You'll pass with flying colors."

Elsa merely bobs her head before slaving to the books once again. For a while Hiccup allows her to indulge in her studies, occupying his time by: smiling at the way her brows furrowed in concentration, staring at her braid, and playing with her locks.

"You're disturbing me Hiccup," grumbles Elsa. His touch is exhilarating, and his stares are distracting.

"Am I?" He grins, "Ok well, my break is over anyways." He pulls her book closer to him and earns a weak 'hey'.

Thirty minutes later, Elsa exhales, her hot breathe slamming against Hiccup's cheek. She lids her eyes.

"Tired huh?" asks Hiccup. Elsa nods. "It's late already; want me to walk you home?"

She shakes her head. Hiccup huffs. "Elsa, its eleven hours in the night, if I don't walk you home I'll be a bad boyfriend."

"I don't want to go home yet," grumbles Elsa, voice muffled by her hands cupping her face

Hiccup frowns. "Elsa," he pleads, "you've studied for five hours straight. You need to rest."

"And that's what I'm doing."

"And is it working?"

Dropping her hand, a deep sigh rises from her throat. "No," she whimpers. "My eyes are burning me, and my head is throbbing."

"That's what happens when your stubborn," he deadpans. His sight looms over her; and after a while, his expression softens. He can never see her in pain.

His hands snake around her back. He draws her into his chest. She fits perfectly, like a lost puzzle finding its missing piece. Her head rests on her shoulder. Rising her hand, she cups his cheeks, while she presses her lips against his jaw line slowly.

Hiccup hums in content, and then gently squeezes her. He plants a kiss on her forehead, then her shoulder, and then her cheeks. "This is helping," she admits, eyes fluttering close in a blissful gasp. She throws her hands around his neck and sucks on a tender part of his skin.

"This is not a bedroom!" someone bellows.

Elsa and Hiccup jump apart. Their heads snap to an archaic lady with a bony frame. Elsa lowers her gaze from the lady, mustering a shamefully fake expression. Hiccup silently curses the lady untimeliness. "Sorry Mrs. Filch," Hiccup apologizes, bowing his head in pretense shame.

"You better be," she mumbles and then walks off to another unknown part of the library, maybe searching for violators of the library's rule. As soon as she is out of ear shot the two giggles.

"I think we need to go home now Elsa," says Hiccup after the giggles fade.

"No," denies Elsa stubbornly.

"Wha-"

"I said no," she smirks. She stares at the boy-the boy who can take her breathe away with a simple touch. She bites her lips. Maybe she could finish that 'study break' of hers…

"Come on," she whispers, grabs his hand and pulls him down the aisle of the library.

"Where are we going," he asks.

"I didn't get to finish my break," says Elsa sweetly, and bit down a grin. She scans the aisle to make sure no one intrudes and then pushes Hiccup between the book shelves.

"What now?" he asks, confusion etched in his brow.

Elsa advances with a playful smile, adding an extra sway in her hips. She plays with the ends of her braid, and as she reaches him she leans in slowly-teasingly. "I told you I didn't get to finish my break," she purrs. She glides her hand up his waist, treks it on his shoulders and finally rests on the back of his neck. She pulls him in, a little too harsh, and crashes her lips against his. Hiccup wastes no time. Like a sixth sense his hands lands on her waist. His eyes close, and in seconds he feels Elsa's body flushed against his. She sucks on his lower lip, hands threaded in his auburn hair. A small moan rises from her throat. She breaks the kiss, and rest her forehead on her shoulder; meanwhile, cursing her reliance for air.

Hiccup pecks her cheeks, and then trails kisses to her neck. He clamps her flesh between his teeth and gently bites and sucks. Encouraged with Elsa hums of pleasure, he journeys back to her lips.

Elsa doesn't know why, but she is a raging furnace. She reclaims his lips, and within seconds her tongue pleads for entrance. Hiccup grants access, and from then on it turns into a fight for dominance. Their lust escalates, their hands get bold. Two deep red spots are already visible on Elsa's neck, and one is visible on Hiccup's jaw-line. Hiccup slams her against the bookshelves, and returns his lips to hers.

"I love," breaths Hiccup, then kisses her cheek, "this break."

"So do-"

"What the hell is going on here!?" screams Mrs. Filch. The two breaks apart and glares at the lady who impudently disturbed their 'study break'. Elsa sighs, and then hugs herself, suddenly feeling bare. "Out! I said out!" Elsa bites her lips, slowly walking to the exit, Hiccup in tow.

The cool crisp breeze slams their skin when they walk out of the library. The crescent-shaped moon shines brilliantly, illuminating the streets of Oxford. The night's air holds a settling peace in it, but the two teenagers who are giggling like young children disturbs the tranquil night.

"Well that was embarrassing," giggles Elsa, hands clasped in Hiccups.

"Talk about it," grumbles Hiccup. He breathes in deeply, and gazes to the sky. Thin streaks of clouds scattered across the dark sky; and as Hiccup walks in the lonely night, with Elsa hands in his, he couldn't think of anything better.

"Drop me home," asks Elsa hopefully.

"Of course I will Elsa, can't leave a woman in need to walk this dark and scary night alone."

Elsa smiles, shaking her head lightly. "Idiot," she breaths, cheeks tainted red.

The walk to Elsa's house is quiet, and peaceful; their sneaky glances, their small hums, their swinging joined hands, and a playful debate on whether trolls exist and steal your socks-only the left ones- consisting of the walk. They arrive all too quickly to their destination. Hiccup leads her up the porch and to her door.

"Cya tomorrow."

"Cya tomorrow," replies Elsa. Elsa hands reaches for the door knob. Suddenly, she turns and her eyes fall on Hiccup. He smiles. She smiles. Her hands stay on the door knob, and so does her eye remain on him. His stares are soft, filled with emotions unknown to her. She stares long and hard, and then bites her lips. Regretfully, she turns the door knob, opens the door and walks in.

"You know we should have more study breaks," says Elsa playfully.

Hiccup snorts. "Yeah, we should. Wanna prepare a cup of coffee and then maybe we can have a small study session followed by a heated 'study break'."

Elsa blushes. She bows her head and whispers, "goodnight Hiccup," walks in, and closes the door.

He pockets his hands, and after, listens to the hooting of the owl from an unknown tree. Then, he approaches the door and leans on it.

"Elsa."

Elsa, pressed against the door and peeping through the peep-hole, bites her lip.

Caught…

"Yes Hiccup," she says calmly.

"Love you." The steady hoot of the owl fills the air once again. Then, like a flash, the door swings open and soft hungry lips slam against Hiccup's lips. Hiccup ends the passionate kiss that seems like hours with a shaky sigh. Elsa caresses the back of his neck lovingly, head resting in the crook of his neck.

"I love you too Hiccup," she whispers. With heartfelt reluctance she retreats to the door and turns around. Her hand finds the knob and she steps in. She closes the door slowly, her pupils never wavering from his until the crease becomes infinitesimal it is impossible to see through.

He grins. His lips burn as he remembers the kiss. His hands run through his hair and with once glance at the closed door-the door which he knows Elsa is pressed against and staring through the peep-hole, he turns.

And slowly Hiccup pads down the porch, hands pocketed as he walks through the silent streets of Oxford; happily content with the world…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey now everyone, don't get me wrong, indulge in this kind of study break and when you get caught say it's my fault. I take no responsibility if you wish to indulge in this kinda 'study break' ;). <strong>

**Hope ya liked it. **

**This idea just popped in meh mind after taking a break. It was supposed to be just a small 'study break' but then it turned into this… This was how my first story should have been. Not with those damn disappearing text, mistakes and childishness. Oh well, the past is the past.**

**Cya.**


End file.
